This invention relates broadly to means for securing facing panels to a building. In particular, it relates to the mechanical fastening of hollow core panels to a building structure, with the fastening means being hidden from view.
Hollow core panels are finding increasing use as architectural panels. Often formed of cast concrete or extruded cement, their exposed faces can be textured to resemble bulky stone panels or provided with ribs or other types of surface treatment to give a highly pleasing architectural effect. The benefit of the hollow construction is that it enables the panels to have a desirable bulky appearance and adequate strength without being too heavy to be readily handled and installed.
The main problem to be overcome with such a panel is the difficulty of securely and rapidly attaching it to a building wall so that no fasteners are visible. Since the time required for installation is a major item in the cost of a structure, it is highly important that workmen be able to simply and easily install the panels.